


And now his watch is ended

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: la storia narra delle origini di Jon Snow, e di avvenimenti riguardanti Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark, ed inizia subito dopo la fine della 5x10, parla dell'ipotesi più accreditata per spiegare chi siano la madre e il padre di Jon snow, ci sono molti riferimenti ai libri, dettagli che nella serie si perdono, insieme a tante altre cose di mia invenzione spero che vi piaccia, credo sia più indicato per coloro che leggono i libri,... ci tengo a precisare che la scrissi subito dopo la fine della quinta stagione e non avevo visto ancora la sesta....





	

Jon aprì gli occhi, non aveva idea di dove fosse, l’ultima cosa che ricordava era che i suoi uomini l’avevano tradito.  
I suoi stessi uomini lo avevano pugnalato, più e più volte decretando la sua morte.  
Jon Snow era morto.  
Portò istintivamente una mano laddove dovevano esserci le ferite, ma non c’era nulla, stava bene non sentiva alcun dolore.  
Non sapeva dove si trovasse, si guardò intorno, non era alla barriera, e non era neanche inverno.  
L’inverno e il freddo erano un ricordo ormai lontano, forse quello, era il posto che gli dei avevano scelto per far riposare la sua anima, pensava.  
Si guardò intorno.  
No pensò, conosceva bene quel posto.  
Era il parco degli Dei a Grande inverno.  
Le scintillanti foglie rosse, la faccia scolpita nel tronco, il laghetto dove l’acqua si increspava con la corrente, lo rendevano inconfondibile.  
Ma non era veramente lì, lo sentiva, era come vivere un ricordo, il ricordo di qualcun altro.  
Due figure un uomo e una donna parlavano, al di sotto delle foglie rosse dell’albero.  
Un uomo molto giovane con lunghi capelli biondi, striati d’argento e magnetici occhi viola, parlava con una giovane ragazza, vestita con la tenuta da cavallerizza, la spada lungo il fianco, i capelli neri raccolti in una treccia, gli occhi chiari con sfumature di grigio.  
“Se i tuoi genitori ci trovassero qui” disse il ragazzo, guardandosi intorno preoccupato.  
“Nessuno viene qui mio principe, o almeno non a quest’ora” sorrise lei sfrontata fancendogli un inchino canzonatorio.  
“ quante volte vi ho detto di non chiamarmi così, puoi chiamami Rhaegar, mia lady” disse lui di rimando con lo stesso tono canzonatorio di lei, e un falso inchino di rimando.  
“E tu non chiamarmi mia lady, chiamami Lyanna” disse roteando gli occhi al cielo.  
Erano Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen, sembravano molto in confidenza, pensò Jon, nulla combaciava con la storia che Jon conosceva.  
La ragazza teneva un libro tra le mani.  
“Cosa stai leggendo?” le chiese Rhaegar avvicinandosi, una vicinanza troppo sfrontata per un ragazzo e una ragazza da soli, pensò Jon.  
Ma Lyanna non aveva paura di lui, anzi, si sedettero sotto l’albero e lei appoggiò la testa sul petto di lui, non era spaventata, per quel poco che Jon conosceva dei sentimenti, riconobbe l’amore negli occhi di entrambi, un sentimento forte come quello che lui aveva provato per Ygritte.  
“Una storia d’amore?” continuò lui.  
Lei lo colpì con un pugno leggero sul petto , come se quel commento l’avesse offesa.  
A Jon ricordava immensamente Arya.  
“No una storia di guerra, dovresti conoscermi ormai mio principe” rispose risentita.  
“Che ti ho detto sulla faccenda del principe?” la rimproverò di nuovo Rhaegar sorridendo.  
“E io che ti ho detto, sul fatto del pensare a me come a una lady?” lo guardò lei e sospirò.  
Il suo umore cambiò all’improvviso.  
“Perché siete qui Rhaegar?” gli chiese lei.  
“Lo sai perché Lyanna, non fuggirò, non ho nessuna intenzione di starvi lontano, mi prenderò cura di voi” posò una mano sul suo grembo.  
“Non dovresti” disse lei tristemente.  
“Lo so, ma vi amo, entrambi, più della mia stessa vita”  
“Non dovresti fare neanche quello” disse lei, evitando il suo sguardo.  
“Credi che non lo sappia?” Ammise lui sconfitto “L amore è la morte del dovere” continuò rassegnato.  
“Lo insegneremo a nostro figlio?” scherzo lei amaramente.  
“No a nostro figlio insegneremo che l’amore ti fa sentire vivo, che è l’unica cosa che rende la vita degna di essere vissuta. Gli insegneremo a seguire il suo cuore e il suo istinto. Gli insegneremo a credere nell’impossibile.  
Verrai via con me?” le domandò come se dalla risposta a questa domanda ne andasse della sua vita.  
“Verrò via con te!” Disse Lyanna.  
Si abbracciarono e si baciarono appassionatamente.  
Si amavano, erano felici, pensò Jon, non era affatto come tutti avevano creduto.  
All’improvviso lo scenario cambiò di nuovo.  
Il vento soffiava una leggera brezza, tutt’intorno a se, poteva vedere alberi verdi in fiore e piante, la vegetazione cresceva rigogliosa, si trovava presso l’argine di un fiume.  
Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare lungo l’argine.  
Proseguiva come guidato da una forza misteriosa, non era stanco, si sentiva tranquillo, continuava a costeggiare l’argine e a camminare.  
Ma più camminava, più iniziava a riconoscere il posto in cui si trovava, non lo aveva mai visto dal vivo, ma ne aveva letto, nei libri di storia del maestro Luwin.  
Quello era il tridente.  
Di colpo il panorama cambiò.  
Si ritrovò immerso con i piedi nel mezzo del fiume.  
L’acqua, non molto alta, gli arrivava al ginocchio e scorreva ai suoi piedi limpida, tanto limpida da poter vedere il fondo.  
Vedeva i suoi scarponi e le alghe del fondale muoversi al ritmo della corrente, poi la sua intenzione fu catturata qualcosa di rosso che scintillava tra le alghe.  
Si chinò a raccoglierne uno, erano delle piccole pietre rosse, Jon all’inizio credeva che fossero delle semplici pietre, levigate dall’acqua del fiume, ma guardandole più attentamente, si accorse che non erano semplici pietre, erano rubini.  
Quelli erano rubini rossi, quello era il Guado dei Rubini pensò.  
Il guado, dove la storia raccontava, che il principe Rhaegar avesse perso la vita combattendo contro Robert Baratheon.  
Si rigirò il rubino tra le dita, ma quello cambio di consistenza e un fluido denso e rosso iniziò a colargli tra le dita.  
Sangue pensò, ne aveva la consistenza e il colore.  
Osservo una goccia di quel liquido rosso scivolare lungo la sua mano e cadere ne fiume.  
Nel punto in cui la goccia era caduta, mescolandosi all’acqua, una macchia rossa si stava allargando rapidamente e in un attimo tutta l’acqua del fiume si era tinta di rosso, del colore del sangue.  
E lo scenario cambiò di nuovo.  
Era sempre immerso nelle acque del Tridente nel guado dei Rubini, ma stavolta era diverso.  
Si trovava in mezzo a una battaglia, vari vessilli sventolavano nel vento, i cavalli nitrivano, le spade cozzavano, e uomini cadevano tutt’intorno a lui, urla e grida di battaglia riempivano il guado, l’odore del sangue impregnava l’aria, il suo colore bagnava la terra e tingeva di rosso l’acqua del fiume.  
Nessuno sembrava accorgersi della sua presenza, non era davvero lì, sembrava come vivere un ricordo, il ricordo di qualcun altro pensò.  
Accanto a lui nel fiume due uomini combattevano, sullo scudo di uno era dipinto il drago dei Targaryen, sullo scudo dell’altro, che brandiva un ascia di guerra, c’era dipinto il cervo dei Baratheon, uno era alto snello e agile, l’altro robusto e possente.  
Robert e Rhaegar, pensò Jon quella era la battaglia del tridente.  
Jon osservava il loro combattimento rapito, anche se ne conosceva già l’esito, studiava colpo su colpo, affondi, parate, perché si trovava in quel luogo, si domandava, perché stava vivendo quel momento?  
E poi giunse la fine dello scontro, Jon trattenne il fiato, Rhaegar fu colpito da Robert in pieno petto, un colpo così forte da sfondare l’armatura, il colpo che aveva posto fine alla giovane vita del principe drago.  
Quel colpo così potente, fece schizzare dal petto i rubini dell’armatura di Rhaegar che si dispersero nel vento, come come lacrime, lacrime di sangue, pensò di istinto Jon.  
Rhaegar si accasciò a terra, nell’acqua scura e torbida e prima di esalare il suo ultimo respiro, fissò i suoi occhi viola e profondi in quelli di Jon.  
Sembrava vederlo, ma nessuno poteva vederlo, nessuno lo aveva visto fin ora, lui non era veramente in quel posto ormai l’aveva capito, eppure Rhaegar sembrava vederlo, fissarlo attentamente.  
Lo guardò per qualche minuto e poi le sue labbra si incresparono, in quello che jon decifrò come un sorriso, Rhaegar stava morendo, ma era felice, lo fissava sorridendo , sorrideva a lui, a Jon, poi parlò “Lyanna” disse semplicemente, come se dovesse essere una risposta, una spiegazione per tutto, come se, in quella sola parola, fosse racchiuso il senso della sua intera esistenza, e poi la vita abbandono il suo corpo.  
Lo scenario cambiò di nuovo.  
Una donna era di fronte alla finestra, osservava l’orizzonte, come un animale in gabbia, anelando una libertà che non avrebbe mai posseduto.  
Jon lo sentiva, lo percepiva, era una sensazione che lui stesso aveva provato tante di quelle volte.  
Si trovavano in una torre, finora Jon l’aveva osservata di spalle, notando i lunghi capelli corvini, poi la ragazza si voltò e lo fissò negli occhi, occhi grigi, come quelli di sua sorella Arya, come era stato per Rhaegar, Jon ebbe l’impressione che quei occhi fossero puntati proprio su di lui, ma non poteva essere, lui non si trovava davvero li la riconobbe era Lyanna.  
Lei si portò una mano sulla pancia e sorrise “Vedrai Jon andrà tutto bene” disse.  
Jon sobbalzò poteva vederlo, pensò, no, non era a lui che si stava rivolgendo.  
Si rivolgeva al bambino che portava nel grembo.  
Che suo padre l’avesse chiamato Jon per onorare la memoria di un bambino mai nato, si domandò.  
Lyanna era morta, lui lo sapeva e quel bambino non aveva mai visto la luce del giorno, pensò tristemente.  
All’improvviso il panorama cambiò di nuovo, erano sempre nella sala grigia ma stavolta un giovane Ned Stark, Jon lo riconobbe, teneva la mano a una donna morente, e Jon la riconobbe, era Lyanna.  
“Padre” chiamò Jon, ma quello non poteva sentirlo.  
Lyanna parlava a fatica, era stremata, mentre stringeva la mano di suo fratello, aveva in braccio un bambino, lo stringeva a se, con le sue ultime forze, come se mai avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare, come se fosse la cosa più importante e preziosa al mondo.  
Era stesa su un letto e c’era sangue dappertutto, Lyanna stava morendo realizzò Jon, era morta nel dare alla luce il suo bambino, ma dove era quel bambino adesso, non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.  
“Promettilo Ned” Lyanna pregava suo fratello, lo implorava.  
“Prometti che proteggerai il mio bambino, il mio piccolo Jon, promettimi che non parlerai mai delle sue origini, mai con nessuno, suo padre non sarà lì a proteggerlo, e io me ne sto andando, ha solo te Ned, solo te, il mondo lo vuole morto, e sicuramente Robert lo vorrà morto, ti prego Ned promettimelo, proteggilo, proteggilo da se stesso, se sapesse la verità, cercherebbe vendetta, ti prego Ned proteggilo” .  
Ned guardava la sorella con gli occhi rigati di lacrime, amava profondamente sua sorella, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per onorare il suo ultimo desiderio, Jon lo sapeva, lo sentiva.  
“Te lo prometto sorella” disse.  
“Lo crescerò come se fosse figlio mio, il sangue del Nord scorre nelle sue vene”  
“E il sangue del Drago, il figlio del ghiaccio e del fuoco” concluse Lyanna sorridendo debolmente.  
Poi si rivolse al bambino:  
“Piccolo mio perdonaci, siamo stati egoisti, non abbiamo pensato alle conseguenze, ti abbiamo portato in questo mondo e adesso ti abbandoniamo, perdonaci per tutti quei momenti che avremmo dovuto passare insieme e che ti abbiamo rubato, perdonaci per non essere li con te quando ti sentirai perso, quando avrei maggiormente bisogno di un nostro consiglio, del nostro supporto, ma sappi che nonostante tutto quello che potranno mai dirti, tu sei frutto dell’amore Jon, e non c’è niente di sbagliato o di vergognoso in questo, non un capriccio ti ha portato in questo mondo, Jon, ma un sentimento puro e sincero ti ha generato, un sentimento reale, vero, come le pietre di questo palazzo, un sentimento più forte della ragione, un sentimento che non poteva essere ignorato, e non mi pentirò mai di averlo provato, perché ha portato te nel mondo, io e tuo padre ti abbiamo amato dal primo istante e ti ameremo per sempre”  
“Diglielo Ned” continuò rivolgendosi a suo fratello “ diglielo, un giorno quando sarà pronto, digli la verità, crescerà senza di noi, ma forse la sua vita sarà migliore, crescerà libero dai giochi di potere che circondano coloro che portano nomi altisonanti, digli che lo abbiamo amato e chiedigli di perdonare il nostro egoismo se vorrà, ricordagli sempre che lui è il figlio dell’ amore e non della guerra, anche se in una guerra è stato generato.”  
“Promettimelo Ned” ripeteva con gli occhi fissi in quelli di lui, stringendo più forte la sua mano.  
“Si te lo prometto sorella” ripetè Lord Eddard, cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
Lyanna si tranquillizzò, baciò il suo bambino sulla fronte, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Non li riaprì mai più.  
Jon era fermo immobile.  
Si portò una mano al viso e si accorse che stava piangendo.  
Le lacrime rigavano il suo volto.  
La sua identità finalmente gli era stata rivelata, la verità che aveva sempre agognato, il nome di sua madre, che tanto aveva desiderato sapere, era Lyanna, ed era uno Stark, ma per parte di madre, non era figlio di Ned come aveva sempre creduto, Ned in realtà era suo zio, anche se lo aveva cresciuto e lo aveva amato come un figlio.  
E cosa ancora più scioccante e sconvolgente, era effettivamente un bastardo, si questo lo era davvero, ma era un bastardo del drago.  
Nel suo sangue scorreva l’antico sangue dei signori di Valirya, il sangue del drago, era figlio del principe ereditario, era un Targaryen per parte di padre.  
All’improvviso la consapevolezza l’avvolse e insieme a questa consapevolezza realizzò che Jon Snow era veramente morto.  
Jon snow era morto tradito dai suoi compagni.  
Il ragazzo legato al dovere e all’onore da un giuramento, era morto in quel cortile.  
Finalmente era libero.  
Sentiva il calore invadere ogni cella del suo corpo come una rabbia cieca.  
Sentiva il fuoco scorrere nelle sue vene  
E all’improvviso era sveglio, veramente sveglio.  
Non sognava più.  
Gli occhi erano sbarrati e una nuvola di fiamme e di fumo lo avvolgevano.  
Era sdraiato in una pira funeraria, si era morto si disse, stavano bruciando il suo corpo, solo che questo non bruciava.  
Giaceva tra le fiamme, ma non sentiva nessun dolore, le fiamme non lo bruciavano, ne lo ferivano minimamente.  
Provava solo un leggero solletico, ma non era fastidioso, era piacevole.  
Il fuoco gli dava energia, aveva guarito le sue ferite e bruciato i suoi vestiti.  
Era completamente nudo, ma non si sentiva in imbarazzo per la prima volta in vita sua, tra la neve in fiamme, Jon si sentiva a casa.  
Il fuoco finalmente si spense e la brace si raffreddò.  
Jon non sentiva freddo si sollevò in piedi nudo tra la cenere.  
Un centinaio di confratelli della notte, lo guardavano a bocca aperta, il suo lupo gli corse incontro e camminando fianco a fianco attraversarono la folla che li osservava stupita.  
L’uomo coperto di fuliggine e nudo che camminava, accanto al suo lupo, tra la folla che si separava al suo passaggio per lasciarlo passare, era una persona totalmente diversa, i suoi occhi erano striati di viola e i suoi capelli erano biondi con sfumature color argento, saltò in groppa al suo lupo e sparirono nella notte.  
Nel silenzio totale, si allontanò dalla barriera e da quegli uomini, non sapeva dove era diretto, ma quel luogo non era più casa sua, Jon Snow era morto e la sua guardia era finita.


End file.
